Planning with Alice
by Ilargi iluna
Summary: The summer after Twilight Bella spends loads of time trying to convince Edward to change her, but he won't. This is what happens when she goes to ask for Alice's help on the matter
1. Chapter 1

**Planning with Alice **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, this is all property of Stephenie Meyer

Second Disclaimer: I'm not from any English speaking countries, so maybe there are some things that make no sense. If that's the case please let me know, I probably messed up with the dictionary:-S. Thank you!;) PLEASE R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I was pretending to be reading Pride and Prejudice once again, when I sighed and closed my eyes for the tenth time in half an hour and let myself lay in silence on the bed. The house was unusually quiet this morning: Charlie had gone for the whole weekend on a fishing trip with Billy and Edward was hunting with Emmet and Rosalie so he wouldn't be home until night.

I peeked at the clock beside my bed and sighed in resignation. It was only 10:00 A.M.! How could it be possible? I had already had a shower, taking my time to get my hair perfectly straight, done the laundry, cleaned my room, had breakfast… and I had no homework to do, since it was mid July. I had never thought I would be missing my homework!

I sighed for the third time and forced myself to get up. There was no point in laying on bed all day, I'd find something to do. Once again I started thinking about the same thing that had been through my head for the last three months…how on earth was I going to get Edward to change me? Well, I might as well accept that he let Carlisle do it for him, if he thought he was not strong enough to leave me 'alive'.

"Hmmm…" I sat on the bed again as I thought it through. I had come to a few ideas lately, but I didn't know whether they would be working at all… _Alice! She'll probably know if they are to work! _

I ran downstairs and nearly tripped over nothing at all twice, but I managed to get myself in one piece to the living room and picked the phone. I had barely finished dialling when Alice answered:

"Hello Bella! You can come over here to talk, I like it better than chatting on the phone" I had no time to answer before she hung up again. I don't think I'll ever get used to Alice's visions.

I drove to the Cullen's house and had barely got out of the car when a smiling Alice rushed over to me in her dancing like way of walking.

"Hello again, Bella! Come in, it's only Jasper and me in the house, Carlisle is at the hospital right now and Esme has gone for some kind of wood for new furniture she's been working on lately" Obviously Alice was very excited about our chat. She was the one that supported me the most on my attempts to get Edward to change me, probably because she'd had a vision of me already changed and being part of the family. _Well, she's also seen you dead_, a voice said in my mind. I pushed that thought away as I followed Alice into the house, and then upstairs into her room. Jasper was in the living room watching the game. He waved at me as we walked past him, but played not much attention to us, his eyes fixed in the flat screen. I was grateful that he didn't intend to be in my conversation with Alice; as much as I trusted him my relation with him wasn't as deep as it was with her.

When we reached the pink painted room Jasper and Alice shared she shut the door and flew to the bed. She sat there Indian style and looked at me waiting for me to tell her what I had come to talk about. I was aware that she already knew the matter I wanted to bring up, but she wanted me to tell her everything, so I sat beside her on the bed wondering how to start.

"Well…" I began "I am sure you already know what I'm about to tell you" she smiled in silence. I took a deep breath and continued "I have been thinking of what I could do in order to change Edward's mind on me staying human and I have come out with a few plans…"

Her smile widened and I smiled back at her. _Why did Edward have to be so difficult?_ I had even begun to think that he wouldn't change me because he didn't want me around for all the eternity, but it had caused me such an unbearable pain that I pushed the thought away seconds later. _If only Alice could change me then it would be much easier…_

"So, tell me what you have planned" she said impatiently

I cleared my throat as I thought which could possibly be the best way to tell her what my first idea was. I decided that probably the best thing I could do was to simply spit it out.

"In fact, I've thought that you might change me yourself, and then there wouldn't be anything he could do…" I glanced at her to see what her reaction was before going on with plan A. I didn't even have a chance.

"Bella!" she nearly shouted "he would tear me to pieces if I did so and you know it as well as I do. You need no visions for that!" She looked startled, but I could tell that she wasn't mad at me. She looked back at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry that he doesn't realize that it will be a need some day, you know that I feel as your sister already and I have tried in so many ways to bring him around, but it's still his choice to make. I couldn't do that to him. Please don't be mad at me"

I had expected that kind of reaction, so it didn't surprise me. "Of course I won't be mad at you, Alice" she didn't deserve to feel guilty, it wasn't her fault at all and I did understand very well her reasons "but I had to try at least" I smiled weakly at her and she seemed relieved. _Off to plan B now_.

She seemed to notice I was thinking of something else, because she gave me an encouraging look "Which other ways have you been giving a thought?"

She wouldn't like this one, I was pretty sure. "Hmmm… How about getting myself deadly hurt so he would have either to do it or to loose me?"

I stopped there waiting for the yell I was sure was coming when she realized I wasn't kidding. When it didn't come I looked up at her. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, presumably having a vision, but then she glared at me. "Bella, don't you even think about that. Either he might not be able to stop himself from killing you, or you may end up killing yourself by accident before he could do anything."

Of course she was right. It seemed I hadn't thought it as thorough fully as I believed. I let my head down in defeat. It looked like I was staying human for the rest of my days. That thought sank me into the deepest sadness. I would lose him, no matter how long I lived, he was going to stay in this world forever, and I wasn't going to be with him. Alice saw the depression in my face and tried to cheer me up.

"Don't despair Bella, he'll come around some day" She held my chin and stared me in the eye. "He won't be able to let you go"

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. "But Alice, I will grow _old_. I don't want to look like his mother, or even his grandmother, by the time he comes around…" I sniffed. I was having a hard time trying to hold back my tears.

"Okay, so let me think for a moment…" She furrowed looking like she was thinking very hard. A moment later she looked up in surprise and glanced at the door. "Jasper!" she yelled "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be watching the game?" She seemed really surprised, and even a little bit mad.

I saw Jasper lying on the frame of the door. He smiled crookedly "Oh, I was, indeed, but this conversation seemed much more interesting that that boring human game….how can they be soooo slow?" He seemed to remember my presence then "Oops, sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you" he glanced at me, probably using his power to know if I was mad at him. He didn't need to.

"Don't worry Jasper, compared with any of you humans are actually very slow" I smiled at him "And I guess I talk too loud to stay out of your earshot whenever I'm in the house" I only hoped he didn't tell anything to Edward. He wouldn't be mad at me for longer than five minutes, but I might get Alice into trouble. He must have felt my concern, because he spoke again.

"Okay. And don't worry, I'm not telling Edward a single word of what you were talking about" He smiled widely now "In fact, I have a good idea if not to bring him around immediately, to make sure he doesn't wait for too long"

He began then speaking so fast that I didn't get a single word of what he said. I watched Alice's face lighten as he spoke, and by the time he finished she was smiling widely in complete happiness. She then turned to me, her smile changing immediately into a wicked one. I was about to ask what the plan was when I felt myself being lifted from the bed and carried downstairs in a rush. Seconds later I was sitting in Alice's black Audi TT as she started the engine. I have only seen Alice that excited once: shopping. _But we aren't going shopping...are we?_

"Alice…" I cleared my throat "Alice, where are we going?" I asked. I dreaded her when she had that wicked smile in her lips.

She grinned back at me "Port Angeles" she said. And without another word she raced towards the main road.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the town centre. We had spent all the way in silence. Alice seemed so concentrated in her thoughts I didn't want to bother her. As soon as we parked she seemed to come back to earth, an immense grin spreading through her face. She grabbed my arm when I got out of the car.

"We've got to hurry up, he'll be back soon and we have to get everything ready before he comes!" and without another word we rushed off to the biggest department store in the city. She stopped in front of a shop I had never entered before. "Well, what do you think?"

I couldn't help it, I first looked at her in utter astonishment, only to give immediately into laughter so hard I could barely stand on my feet. "You can't be serious" I said when I was finally able to speak.

"Of course I am" She now held a seraphic smile that changed into the wicked one when she added "Why not give Edward a really strong argument to change you in the near future?"

I struggled to hold laughter once again as I read the label on the door again: 'Lingerie'

As we entered the shop I heard Alice chuckle "After all, he's still a man…"

**Edward**

At last I had run out of patience with Rosalie and Emmet. It had been an extremely long day.

At first, when we arrived at the spot where we were going to hunt it had been all right. We hadn't spoken much on our way here, mainly because Rosalie was still mad at me because of Bella. I wondered if she was going to come around eventually. I could say that her anger didn't have nearly anything to do with Bella herself, that it was mostly concern and confusion. She could not understand why I insisted on her staying human if I loved her so much. There was also a little jealousy, of course. I hadn't fallen in love with her although she had been brought to our family to become my companion, even if neither of us knew it by that time and never felt for each other anything more than a brotherly love. I would never be able to understand Rose completely. _Why would one want somebody to fall in love with her if she didn't feel the same way?_ I had shaken my head and come back to the present. Emmet and Rose were leaving in opposite directions, so I had walked into the forest and given in to the Beast inside of me.

A few hours later we had met again and had rest for a while in silence. I had begun getting uneasy when both of them had started throwing lustful glances at each other, as their thoughts became more and more intimate. I had set off again on my own for a while, but I missed Bella so much, and hearing the couple's thoughts hadn't been of any help, so I had come back only to find that the situation had only grown more intimate that before. I had been careful to make enough noise for them to hear me before coming into sight.

"Can't you guys wait till we're home? It's a little uncomfortable for me right now" sarcasm was evident behind my polite words, I had been very careful that they noticed it.

Emmet grinned at me "So, you're missing Bella right now more that ever, aren't you?" his grin grew wider "I still can't believe that you're strong enough to be with her not being able to kiss her or even hug her passionately. Seriously, if I had to resist Rose that way…" He glanced at his wife and his thoughts took again the trail they had been going before I arrived

"Emmet! Stop at least until we're home, right?" I sighed in despair

"Don't be like that Edward, we were only having a little fun" Rosalie said "We won't stay at arm length from each other just because your little human girl is so breakable…" she smiled seductively at Emmet again.

They were getting on my nerves so fast that I decided to get the car and go back to Forks, either if they were coming with me or not. They chuckled quietly and came behind me a moment later.

"Sorry Edward, we know that this is not at all easy for you" Emmet was trying to calm me down, but his thoughts still flew back to Rosalie once and again, so he didn't have much success. We reached the outskirts of Forks in record time.

"You two go home and please calm down before I get back" I said as I stopped the car beside the road and got out of the car. I couldn't bear it another minute.

Rosalie smirked as she took the driver's seat "All right, don't be mad at us, after all it's not our fault that you have to hunt so much in order to be with your little human…"

I had grown tired of her teasing, so I turned and walked away without another word. It was quite late by now, so I thought Bella might be asleep by the time I reached her room. _She will be so warm wrapped in her blanket… Well, so will I be soon. _I smiled mentally and began racing towards her house. I couldn't wait another minute without feeling her heartbeat and her warmth between my arms. Emmet and Rose had spent half the day reminding me what I lost by keeping her human, but they had no idea how nice it was to feel her warmth, watch her blush whenever she was embarrassed…

By the time I was thinking that I had already got to her house, and was surprised that there was light in her bedroom. _She might be reading in bed, maybe waiting for me… Maybe she has been missing me as much as I have._ I smiled again as I climbed to her window.

**Bella**

I barely had time to get home and leave the stuff Alice had bought for me in my room before Edward showed up. Alice had spent the whole afternoon doing my hair, my nails…everything she could think of to get me prepared. Luckily I had picked the habit to change my outfit in the bathroom, just in case he entered through the window in an inappropriate moment, because I was putting on my new pajamas when I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Bella? I just came back from hunting… I'll be waiting in your room." My heart ran wild as I felt myself blushing intensely. _I'm glad he hasn't seen that. Now we'll see if Jasper's plan works as well as it's supposed to._ I chuckled nervously. I was supposed to play seductress tonight, but I wasn't sure whether I would be able to do that. It would be the first time I did such a thing, and my natural clumsiness wouldn't help much. Eventually I decided that I had given him enough time to become curious of the bags laying on the floor and have a look. I smiled to myself, and got out of the bathroom as I took a deep breath. I felt nude in the tiny outfit I wore, but it would be worth, even if it didn't work, just to see Edward's face.

"Hello Edward" I said as I entered the room, walking slowly towards him as I smiled. He was as unfairly perfect as ever. I nearly lost control and threw myself into his arms, totally forgetting the plan. I saw his topaz eyes widen when I came into his sight, and the expression on his face was clear enough to know that he had actually looked into the bags. _Well, at least the first part seems to be working. _I hid a smile and reached where he has standing. "I have been missing you so much" I said as I stood on my toes to kiss him slightly in his lips, reluctantly pulling away a few seconds later. This was a really hard task to do, but I kept a hold on myself.

"You look…beautiful" He said, astonishment still evident in his face. I liked that, it seemed that the plan was actually working pretty well "I see you have been quite busy today…" he glanced at the bags and then back at me.

"Well, I have done some shopping, you know, I had to cut off my sleeping pants when I had the cast so I needed some new pajamas…" I gave him a seraphic smile "Do you like them?" I said as I spun so he had a full view of me.

He smiled crookedly "You're the most desirable being that has ever wandered the earth" He held me tight and kissed me firmly on my lips. I smiled and returned the kiss till I felt overwhelming dizziness. He must have noticed it, because he pulled away. "And now I guess you should go to bed before you pass out completely" he said, his crooked smile still shining on his face.

"I guess you're right" I said laying on the bed a little longer that usual before pulling the blankets over me. "It's been a long day and I'm really tired" This wasn't exactly true. I could have been kissing him all night and I wouldn't have any trouble to stay awake, but the idea was that he felt desire he couldn't satisfy, so I wrapped the blankets over me and took my sleeping position.

In less than a second he was laying beside me and kissing the back of my neck. I felt his cold lips tracing the line of my jaw and then back down to my bare shoulder, where they stopped. He was holding my waist and I pulled closer to him as I whispered "I love you Edward." _How on earth am I going to keep control with such an angel holding me and kissing me? I hope it's for the best, so we can stay like this for all the eternity. _I had to keep that in mind in order to keep control of my emotions.

"I love you too, my angel" he whispered in my ear. Then he started humming my lullaby, until I fell asleep, a wide grin showing on my face. _I have to remember to thank Jasper for the idea._

**Edward**

I kept humming Bella's lullaby until I was completely sure that she wouldn't wake up for a while and then got out of her room to the fresh air of the night. _This is absolutely unfair! Why does she have to be so tempting? _

This time I wasn't thinking of her blood, that was not what I lusted for right now. When I told her she was the most desirable being in the world it was an understatement. I still couldn't realize how I managed to keep control on myself. When I saw her in those tiny blue pajamas (They had to be blue!), when I felt her warm skin against mine… at first I thought it was the beast in me that was making it difficult, but then I realized I didn't want her in that way, that I wanted to have her as a man has a woman, that I wanted to be as close to her as possible, that I wanted… _What's wrong with me? I should have accepted by now that I will never have Bella in that way, that her humanity is worth that sacrifice and much more if necessary. But… what the hell was _that_ kind of underwear doing in her room?!_ I hadn't meant to see that, I was only curious of what she had been doing all day, so when I saw the bags in her room I took a glance at them. I wish I hadn't done that! Now I couldn't help imagining how Bella would look in those clothes! And then there were the pajamas…_Since when does Bella wear tiny silky blue pajamas? Where are the old pants and broken T-shirts?_

I had had to get out of her room as fast as possible, before I did something I was sure I would regret later…_wouldn't I?_ I fought those thoughts back as I raced to my house. I needed to get distracted for a while before I could go back to Bella's.

Before I reached the house I began hearing the thoughts from the people inside. I was not paying much attention to them, actually, I tried no to do so, just in case I would hear something I wasn't supposed to, but I heard something that caught my attention.

_Wow, look at that face! After this night I'd bet he won't endure another month without changing her…Oops, I think I'm in trouble!_

Indeed, she was. I rushed upstairs and opened Alice's door within seconds. She was struggling to hold her laughter, but I had a suspicion that Bella hadn't bought all those things herself. I glared at her once more until she burst into laughter and sat on her bed as she held her stomach.

"What's it that is so funny?" she would be crying with laughter if she could "I guess you have something to tell me, haven't you?"

_Ask Jasper._ She was still laughing so much that couldn't answer out loud. I turned to face Jasper, who was standing in the other side of the room. I hadn't even noticed him when I came into their room. I felt a sudden calm flowing though my body, but I shook it out. I wasn't going to allow Jasper to use his power on me right now. He needn't explain to me anything; I saw it all in his mind.

"You…. have you even thought what I could have done? Have you got the slightest idea of the hell I have had to endure tonight?" I was losing my nerves completely, I couldn't help it, first the day with Emmet and Rosalie and when I finally come back… this! It was too much to put up with. "I could have killed her just by trying to caress her face! I might not be human, but you know perfectly well that I have the same instincts!" I yelled, completely outraged now.

He burst into laughter as he walked towards me and held my shoulders. I felt again the overwhelming calm and this time I let Jasper work. "Come on, come on, we did know pretty well that you weren't going to hurt Bella" he glanced at Alice and I caught the idea "and besides, don't you dare tell me that you didn't like it"

I groaned and stormed off to my own room. I could still hear Alice and Jasper laugh in their room. They knew perfectly well the answer to Jasper's question: _of course I had liked it! I had liked it too much!!_ I didn't like the idea, but I had to admit to myself that changing Bella would also have _a lot _of benefits for both of us. I shook my head; I had to push those thoughts away before I went back to Bella's, so instead I began thinking of an excuse that would explain why the bags in her room had disappeared mysteriously…


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet revenge

**Okay, here's the second and last chapter of this story. I hope it isn't too forced, it was intended to be a oneshot at first, but I wrote this second chapter because some of you asked for it, and I was really glad that you liked it, so here's my Christmas present (a bit out of time, but I hope it's no problem ;D ). I hope you enjoy it! Please, R&R!!**

**Edward**

Even though music was blazing in my room I could still hear Alice and Jasper's laughs, and I didn't like it in the slightest… I didn't like it when people laughed at me, least of all when Bella was involved.

And I would have Alice teasing me about this for weeks now… I wasn't going to put up with it. I would have my revenge… but how? I sat in my couch thinking about the options I had. Of course, I couldn't decide it right now, otherwise Alice would be seeing it on a vision and ruin it all. I closed my eyes and let Heavy Metal music soak me and turn off any other sound, so I could think clearly without hearing the giggles from the room next to mine. I was having a great idea… yes, this way I would be getting revenge on the three of them, one way or another… and I guess it would be interesting for me to know how some certain person would react…

"Edward!!! Are you…?" by the time Alice reached my room to ask me about the vision I was sure she had just have I was out of the house and running at top speed to Bella's.

Of course, the moment I made my decision Alice had seen it, but that was part of my plan. I smiled to myself as I got to Bella's house. This was just a slight taste of the revenge I would be having. I'm not sure whether Bella would take a long time to forgive me for this one, but I had all the eternity to wait, and besides I was sure she wouldn't be mad at me for a long time. At least she wouldn't if she loved me the tenth of what I loved her.

I snuck into her bedroom through her window and laid on bed next to her. She didn't seem to have awakened since I left, and I was relieved for that. I knew she didn't like it when I left while she slept, and she would have enough reasons to be mad at me without that one. Suddenly she began to mutter something, again sleeptalking. I loved it, it was the only way I had to read her mind in some way. The words began to be clearer.

"Edward…" she whispered "I love you…"

"I'm right here, my angel" I whispered back in her ear "And I love you too"

I nearly changed my mind on the little plan I had, how could I get revenge on such a beautiful and pure being? But just then my eyes laid upon the bags that were still laying on the floor, and my determination became stronger. Besides, it would only be an innocent joke, nothing to make somebody very mad… just a little. I chuckled at that last thought, and held Bella tight, as I set myself comfortably to spend the rest of the night between watching my angel sleep and making out the details of my plan.

**Bella**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the face of my angel, smiling to me as he laid on my bed looking like a Greek god. I smiled in return. I couldn't think of a better way of waking up. He laid closer to me sending my heartbeat wild as he gently brushed his lips with mine.

"Good morning my love" my Greek god said "have you had a pleasant night?"

"Hmmm. I guess I have" I answered "but you probably know better, because I'm pretty sure that I have been talking, as ever."

He chuckled and then he gave me a cryptic look. I didn't know what to think of it. Oh my… what if I have spoken of my plan from last night? I began to panic, and he noticed, because he was then looking at me and seemed worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I blushed "Tell me what you're thinking"

I blushed even redder "I'm afraid I said something embarrassing" Well, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Hmmm, it depends… if you find it embarrassing calling my name and saying that you love me, then yes, you did" He held the crooked smile that I loved.

I smiled back as I kissed him lightly "No, I guess that's not embarrassing anymore, I would spend my whole life embarrassed otherwise"

He laid down to kiss me sweetly before asking "So, do you have any plans for today?"

I shrugged "Not really. Do you have anything in mind?" I asked him. Maybe yesterday's hard work was having results? I didn't think he would give in so easily, but I still had my doubts.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the meadow… it will be sunny today and I don't want to be trapped indoors for the whole day."

"All right then, the meadow it is. Now could you give me please a human minute so I can get ready?" I got out of bed, suddenly feeling naked again as I realized I was still wearing the pajamas that Alice had got me the day before. Edward kissed me again before letting me get my toiletries and head to the bathroom.

I had a fast shower and dried my hair as fast as I could. As we were going to be in the meadow, I thought that it wasn't worth straightening it, I would be wearing a pony tail anyway. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain blue T-shirt and I ran out of the bathroom, already in a hurry to see Edward again. I tripped with the door frame, of course, and he was there instantly to catch me before I left half of my teeth stuck on the floor. _I hope it isn't too long before he doesn't need to do that every five minutes._

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Here we go then!"

As he said that we were running through the forest and a few minutes later I saw the clearing where we had shared our first kiss. He landed me gently on the grass and sat beside me. We stayed in comfortable silence for a while and then he turned to me, his face suddenly serious.

"Bella, there's one thing I wanted to know, but I don't know how to say it…"

I was in shock. Edward doesn't know how to ask me something? Wait, was this my Edward, the one that always knew what to say, and never had a doubt about anything? His face was the perfect image of nervousness and that wasn't at all normal speaking of Edward. I was starting to be really alarmed about what would be coming.

He leaned down to kiss me lightly and whispered "I love you Isabella" Then he took my hand and knelt in front of me. Oh my God, was he going to do what I thought he was?! I didn't want to get married yet, I was only seventeen!!! Oh, God, I had to find a way around this!

"Bella, will you marry me?" What if he left when I refused to marry him? I began to panic. Real panic! My head was spinning as I tried to manage the situation.

"Edward, I… I'm sorry Edward, but…" I though that I should look him in the eye while saying this, so I raised my eyes from my hands t his face and… Wait! Was that LAUGHTER? This is not happening. He didn't just put me trough this just for fun… for fun or for… VENGEANCE! That was it! I'm gonna tear him to pieces!! I turned crimson red, but for once I wasn't blushing out of embarrassment… "Edward, you… you…" I couldn't think of a bad enough word for him right now. He was trying to hold back laughter, and failing miserably. He was actually enjoying this! I couldn't believe what he had just done to me! "You're the most… disgusting creature in the world!"

If he could, he would be crying with laughter. "Don't be mad at me, please, it was just a joke…" he struggled to catch his breath "and besides, I was not the one who started this war"

I looked at him, now speechless. I tried to answer back, trying to keep a seraphic face. "What are you talking about?" I was a terrible liar.

"Now don't tell me you didn't know, Bella. I can read minds, remember?" Damn it, I hadn't thought about that. "And you couldn't probably think that you were gonna get away with it, could you?" Of course I could!

"So, we're even now?" I asked tentatively.

He seemed to think for a moment and then answered "Okay, we're even, but under one condition: you get rid of those bags that lay on your bedroom floor"

That seemed fair, so I admitted defeat and he kissed me, as he held me tight. "I'd probably love to see you in those clothes, but I'm afraid it's better this way"

I sighed and curled on his lap, still too startled from before to answer to that.

**Edward**

Bella's face was priceless when I asked her to marry me. Truly priceless. I couldn't stop laughing at that image the whole way back to Bella's. I set off for my house as fast as I left her, promising to be back in an hour. That was the plan, if Alice didn't kill me on the way. Before I saw the house I could hear her yelling in her thoughts.

_I'm gonna skin him the moment I see his ugly face!! How dare he?! He knows how much I'm longing for this to happen! When I lay my hand on him…_ she continued like that all the time it took me to get home. I tried to stop laughing before reaching for the door, but when it swung open revealing an outrageous Alice behind it I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter so hard that I thought I was stopping never again.

"Edward Cullen, you're the most despicable creature I've ever seen or will again!!!" When I didn't stop laughing she went on "You... you're a monster!"

By that time I had already put myself together again. "Truly, I am. What for, in this occasion?" I answered, utterly amused. She was on her nerves.

"I've spent half the night and the whole morning figuring up what I would be doing for your wedding…I had already chosen the bride's dress!!" she pouted, her anger slowly disappearing

"Wait, that isn't to be chosen by the bride herself?"

"Oh, Bella would have loved it, I can assure you… anyway, how could you do that to me?"

That's when Jasper's thoughts made presence in my mind. _Correction, how could you do that to ME? You can't even begin to imagine the day I've had, first with the whole wedding thing, and then having an outraged Alice hanging around… Couldn't you have been a little less evil?_

I let out another burst of laughter. _Oh, sweet revenge…_


End file.
